The Crystal Rose
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: Her life was forgotten. No one knew of her existence. The one princess of Earth was forgotten but is back. But is she on the senshi's side...? Is this long lost sister a friend or a foe. (this isn't a stupid fic so i suggest red please!! :D )


The universe was dark, but then there was a golden light floating across the

The universe was dark, but then there was a golden light floating across the endless mass of space. There were no other life forms or anything she was all alone.She knew what she had to do and that was the beginning to it all, the silver millennium, earth Crystal Tokyo, everything. 

The golden light then took a form; she had two large blue eyes and long golden hair that flew over her peach dress. She went all over the universe and created planets and stars. Each of them may have a guardian, the Sailor Senshi. But when she created this loving universe that she made her home, disaster struck, one of the Senshi of a planet thought herself stronger than the golden light, which had named herself Galaxia. The Senshi's name was chaos… 

After many meetings of trying to make peace, hell broke out and Galaxia's loving universe turned into a war zone. The Sailor Senshi were turning, but others remained by her side, no matter what. The war raged on for centuries and the beautiful planets that she had made, they collapsed and some even blew up for with no love to hold them together they were not a planet anymore. She knew that she was doomed when all of her friends had turned She thought that she was truly alone. So she took her starseed before the last battle and sent it far away to create a new universe a new time, new love and joy. Galaxia watched her little starseed float away as chaos finally took control of her.

The Small starseed flew to what she thought would be the perfect place, away from all the war. She, unlike Galaxia never showed herself to the people of the planets that she created, for she feared that if she did, some one would try to destroy what was left of Galaxia. There were nine planets in this one system, and the starseed blessed each planet and it's people with a special gift…

The first was Mercury; she filled up the planet with water and intelligence. The Second planet was Venus; there she filled the planet with great plant life and love. The Third Planet she created was Mars. She made the people of it spiritual and brave. Fourth was Jupiter, which she filled with strength and dignity. Fifth she created Saturn, which she filled with her power and wisdom. Sixth she created Uranus, which she put in her harshness and brute power. Seventh she made Neptune, she filled the planet with beauty and grace. And what she thought was last; she created Pluto and filled it with patience and love. She had finished her task, yet she felt like something was missing, then she created the ultimate planet, She Created Earth, earth was filled with a part of every thing grace, wisdom, beauty, intelligence, love, patience, power, courage. Last but absolutely not least, she created The Moon that was the center of their royal court. She put purity, strength, friendship and courage into the moon. Chaos eventually found the small starseed and her new universe but did not expect the star seed of Galaxia to be any match for it. Chaos found it's way to the moon where it had spotted the starseed when it first arrived.

Chaos and the starseed fought secretly within her universe for centuries until the starseed had finally stored enough energy to trap Chaos for what the starseed hoped would be forever. After the long years of battle and then finally releasing all of her energy, the starseed was left with no power and only a wish before she would fade into the stars until she was once again needed. Her wish came true.

Two senshi would be born, each possessing powers not even held by Galaxia before she was taken by chaos. One of them would be a kind, peaceful ruler who would be able to bring justice to the world the other would hold the great powers of the moon, her heart crystal would be the purest, her dream mirror the most driven and her starseed would light up the galaxy. She would truly be the light of hope that would once again free Galaxia from her prison. But if the two senshi were ever to meet, they would fall in love. Love before sight. One always looking for the other, nothing would stop them, for Galaxia once had told a story to the people of her worlds.Galaxia had come from a universe like no other, there were balls every night, everlasting peace and the leaders of this universe were the legendary senshi. In her world was peace but then something happened, even Galaxia wouldn't share with herself. 

The Universe some how survived those many years without help from their unknown creator…

"Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity!" Luna shouted, as she ran down the halls of the moon palace shoving past ambassadors, servants, maids and visitors. She finally made it into the queen's chambers, breathing heavily from her run. "Queen Serenity!" Luna shouted once more as the young queen turned around to face her guardian.

"Yes Luna, what's wrong?" the sympathetic Queen asked her feline guardian.

"You are approximately as of this time two hours late for a meeting with King Endymion and Queen Sapphire of earth!" Luna shouted as the crescent moon on her forehead glittered in the daylight.

"I know I'm late Luna, but I have some very good news." Queen Serenity stood up and looked Luna in the eye. "I am with child."The beautiful Queen said proudly as a smile started to stretch across her face.

Luna ran up to Queen Serenity and rubbed her head against the queen's leg. "That is wonderful new Serenity! Have you told Jonathon yet?" Luna asked full of joy.

"Not yet, I just found out" Queen Serenity answered happily. "Now let us be off" she picked Luna up as she headed towards the carriage that would take her to earth…

Nine Months Later….

"Welcome Queen Mettallia" Queen Serenity said with a smile on her face and the newborn heir to the moon kingdom in her arms. "And hello princess beryl." Queen Mettallia was Queen of the Negaverse, a small planet that was discovered in their universe, Queen Serenity didn't really like Queen Mettallia, she usually would get a weird vibe when around her, but she had invited the entire moon kingdom to the celebration of Princess Serenity's birth. Queen Mettallia was wearing a very elaborate and exotic red silk dress that had a black cape connected to the back of it. Next to Queen Mettallia was her little daughter Princess Beryl. Beryl was dressed very differently than her mother, she was wearing a plaid pink dress and had her luscious red hair wrapped up in a bun.

"Thank you Queen Serenity," Mettallia paused with fake enthusiasm. "It's an honor to be here." She and beryl curtsied then walked down the steps to the courtyard where the party was being held. Queen Serenity turned to watch them enter and for a brief moment had a bad feeling about something, but watching a second the feeling was gone and she turned around to finish greeting guests. The last royal family of the silver millennium to arrive was the royal family of earth. King Endymion, his lovely wife Queen Sapphire, and their two lovely children, Princess Alexis and Prince Endymion. King Endymion was dressed in a very casual black tuxedo with a cape at the back, his wife Queen Sapphire was wearing an elaborate gold gown that was glittering in the moon light, her auburn hair was down flowing wildly over her gown. Princess Alexis was just a baby, only a few months older than princess serenity. Alexis was asleep in her father's arms, her black and pink hair almost completely covering her face. Prince Endymion was hidden behind his father's legs but from what Serenity saw, he was wearing a little tuxedo that truly made him look like a prince.

"Hello Serenity!" Queen Sapphire said full of joy. She hugged Serenity and looked at the newborn princess. "She's so beautiful. Plus she has very nice hair." Sapphire said admiring the new little princess's golden hair.

"Can I see the princess?" Endymion quietly asked as he walked out from behind his father's legs. Endymion was about average height; he had jet-black hair and sparkling blue eyes, and was four years old. He and Beryl were only a year apart (she was one year older)

"Of course you can." Serenity said as she bent down showing princess serenity to Endymion. He saw her big blue eyes, her golden hair and even when he was four he knew that they were destined to be together, for a moment he was as though he was in a trance just looking into those eyes… he was in a different time, a different place…

"I do" a far off voice said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Endymion saw a tall man, that looked almost exactly like his father bend down and kiss a woman that looked almost like the Queen Serenity except with blonde hair.

"You are now Mr. And Mrs. Mamoru Chiba!" within an instant the picture in the young boy's mind was gone and he had already started forgetting about it.

"Here you go Serena." Endymion said almost in a whisper as he pulls a rose out of his little tuxedo and gave it to the little princess. She grabbed it with her little baby hands and giggled. 

"Thank you very much Endymion" Queen Serenity said with a smile on her face.Endymion smiled and then went over to his mother who picked him up…

20th century Tokyo…

Chibi Chibi looked at Usagi "thank you" she said as she floated up and then disappeared. Usagi looked at Mamoru, finally... finally they could be together. No more evil, chaos was banished and all that was left for them was to later on become King and Queen of 30th century Crystal Tokyo, or so they thought…

  
  
Three years later...

  
"Usagi!" a voice cried from behind the now 19 year old Tsukino Usagi. 

Usagi turned around to find one of her best friends, Hino Rei standing behind her. Usagi dropped her book bag; she couldn't believe what she saw,

after graduating High School the girls got split up, Ami went to Germany to

study to become a doctor; Lita fell in love with someone whom she claimed

looked like her old boyfriend and moved to Paris with him. Mina had stayed in Tokyo and was now working as a nurse, she, and Usagi hung out almost everyday just like old times. The outers were no where to be found except for the occasional postcard from Haruka and Michiru or letter from Chibi-Usa through Sailor Pluto(who was once again guarding the doors of time and space) and Hotaru had moved to America with her father. But no one had really heard from Rei since graduation, you see she got her own band together and they had been touring the world. 

Usagi ran over to Rei and started crying. "I missed you! We all missed

you!" she had a fit and Rei sweat dropped as the people around them stopped

and looked. 

"Hey pal this isn't a show, go on and finish with what you were doing!"

she screamed to most of the people as Usagi finally let up and looked at Rei.

She looked the same as she had when she last saw her. Her raven colored hair flowed over her shoulders. She was wearing a red tube top with denim shorts, and she looked like she had just come out of an American magazine.

"You look great!" Usagi managed to stammer out in-between her sobs of

happiness.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself!" Rei exclaimed as she studied her

best friend closely. Usagi was wearing a pink ruffle belly shirt and a pair

of low waist flares. Her hair shone marvelously, still held up in odango's as

Rei had always teased her about. She had diamond earrings on that glittered

in the sunlight. Rei had not seen her friend in so long, and it felt good to be

home and away from the rock star life that she had become aquatinted to over the past few years.

"Here let me help you with your stuff." Rei said as she knelt down and

helped Usagi pick up her books and walked her to her car.

"They actually gave you a driver's license?" Rei asked by instinct for Usagi no matter how pure of heart she was, could not drive, or even walk without crashing into something.

Usagi looked at her friend with a smile. "Yep, Mamoru gave me the car as a present!" the two girls got into the car and gossiped about old times as they drove to the apartment that Usagi and Mina shared.

"I can't believe it." Mina shouted as she entered the apartment. "Rei!!!!" she screamed as she ran over to her friend. "How are you?!?! And

why the hell haven't we heard from you, we were getting worried did you know that?" Rei sweat dropped as Mina started yelling at her. Mina stopped

screaming at her friend and she hugged her.

"Nice to see you too." The two laughed as the door bell rang. Mina got up and answered the door.

"Hello?" she asked out into the hallway.

"Hi Mina!" a very familiar voice said. "It's me, is Usagi ready yet?" Mamoru asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Give me five more minutes!!" screamed Usagi from her room. She was still looking for the right outfit to wear. Mamoru was taking her to the carnival. "Rei!!!" Usagi shouted through the rooms. "Can I borrow your clothes?" Rei had stayed hidden in the living room getting ready to surprise Mamoru but she realized her plan was ruined when Usagi called for her.

"Sure Usagi, go right ahead!" she turned to face Mamoru. "Hey stranger!" 

"Rei! What are you doing here, I thought that you were on tour or something." Mamoru said. 

"Well I took off!" she said. "And by the way, Chad says…" 

"I'm ready!!" Usagi screamed running out of her room in Rei's pink tube top and a pair of flares with her sandals on. She truly did look like she could be the next Queen of the Silver Millennium, a hip one at that. It had been so long since Rei had seen her, but Usagi had matured in a lot of ways and yet remained herself, the clumsy, cry baby meatball head Usagi.

"Be back by curfew!" Rei cried as Usagi skipped merrily out the door with her boyfriend Mamoru. Rei's comment caused her to sweat drop and look behind her.

"Your kidding right?" she asked happily.

"Of course I am!" Rei shouted, "leave have fun, but not too much fun remember Chibi-Usa is born in the 30th century not in this one!" Rei's new remark caused everyone to sweat drop. Usagi and Mamoru blushed extremely and then ran out of the door before Rei could say anything else.

A dark shadow flew over the city of Tokyo. It's presence unknown. "I call upon the powers of the Negaverse, please raise all hell and find the light of hope!" it cried out into the night as other shadows in the forms of humans flew to various destinations to find their master's target. His rage boiling within him he remembered the days of the silver millennium, he would not stand to see anything like that happen again. The thought of peace sickened him.

The shadow flew down into an open window in the same apartment complex that Usagi now lives. It took human form. He was around 6' 2" with black hair that flowed down to his shoulders and blue eyes, cold blue eyes, blue eyes that it seemed to chill the room when open.

"Earth!" the shadow cried out mercilessly as a young woman seemed to appear out of nowhere and in front of him.

Her face was covered by shadow, she was wearing a fuku (the outfit that a sailor senshi wears) and her skirt was black with a matching front bow and back. Her hair was a raven's color black and looked as though it had a life of it's own while flowing over her thin body. If you looked closely you would notice small streaks of light pink in her hair. Her boots were black and looked much like Usagi's. Where the crescent moon was placed on Usagi's boots, a red rose covered the girl's. "Yes master." She said as she lifted her head up. 

"Get me that moon twit now!" he smirked. "She will regret the day she ever chose Endymion over I Hades, heir to Saturn!" he laughed evilly as the woman began to walk backwards out of the room.

"Your wish is my command, master Hades." Her voice was dull and emotionless… the girl disappeared into a black portal and Hades went on about his insane laughing as the woman so far only known as "earth" teleported to a near by carnival…

"Go Mamoru!!!" Usagi cheered on her fiancé as he went for the big teddy bear in the basketball free throw shooting contest.

Mamoru finished his shots and was awarded the teddy bear. Usagi ran over to him and kissed him with joy. He handed her the brown bear and she said that she would name is after her mamo-chan.

"This is the best night of my life." She said as she sighed and put her head on Mamoru's shoulder. They had been at the fair for over 5 hours and it was well passed midnight so they had decided to sit on a bench for a while until they felt the urge to leave.

Usagi looked up at her love and saw that something was out of place. "Mamoru, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm not quite sure, I feel something like something is about to happen, something big, I feel immense amounts of energy around us, familiar energy…" he was cut off when all of the lights went out in the city.

Usagi and Mamoru got up, getting ready, staying alert. "What happened?" Usagi whispered quietly.

"I'm not quite sure." Mamoru replied as suddenly a light went on focusing on the top of the Ferris wheel.

A figure emerged, a young woman that seemed to be wearing a fuku. Usagi and Mamoru were stunned as she began her speech. "Serenity…" she whispered so that it seemed only Usagi and Mamoru could hear her. "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity, o dear Princess Serenity." She lifted up her head revealing her face. Her black hair with pink highlights flowed over her shoulders as if it had a life of it's own. Her eyes… They seemed so familiar to Usagi but she couldn't quite place them, wear had she seen those eyes. Those ruby red eyes were so familiar…

The mysterious senshi's eyes were cold with hatred, she extended out her left arm and then with a cloud of purple smoke, a long staff appeared. She held it out in front of her and Usagi realized that encrusted on it were the signs of all nine planets, including the moon. 

"I call upon the ancient powers of the Negaverse." The senshi shouted as she started twirling her staff around as though it were a baton. A golden light started glowing around it, "Daimon Terriouku finish them off for me!" she said as a black shadow emerged from the staff and formed into the shape of a woman. This daimon had wings like an eagles on its back and feathers covered her body. It flew straight towards Usagi and Mamoru!

As this happened, the dark senshi stood there, watching the horrible event which was about to happen, she looked cold and vicious not even caring about what would happen but in her mind she was waging a war…

Mamoru turned to face his love and nodded.

Usagi nodded in approval and took out the brooch that was last used to fight Galaxia. "Moon Eternal!!!" She screamed. "Make-Up!!!!" she went through the eternal sailor moon transformation, when she looked next to her she saw Tuxedo Mask, her one and only love she had to admit that in a way it felt good to once again be able to fight.

The daimon charged towards them and knocked Eternal Sailor Moon down. "Usako!!" Tuxedo Mask cried out as he went to attend to his love. The daimon was about to attack again when the earth suddenly started to shake…

"No one hurts our princess!" a familiar voice shouted out into the night, the daimon turned around to look at its new victims.

"Like, who are you and like what do you want?" the daimon asked in a valley girl like voice.

"In the name of the Planet Uranus I will protect our princess for I am Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon looked up in disbelief as she saw the outer senshi assembled in front of her.

"By the tides of Neptune I will graciously fight for what is right! I am Sailor Neptune."

"I have seen the future and you are not in it! In the name of Pluto I will fight for what I believe in. I am Sailor Pluto!!" She held her staff in front of her and twirled it around a bit.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of Destruction and you can bet that we will destroy you! For I am Sailor Saturn!" they finished their opening lines and a bunch of rose petals floated in front of them. It caused Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen to sweat drop when suddenly Sailor Uranus charged at the daimon.

"Uranus, Sword Blaster!" she cried as she struck the daimon with all of her might. The daimon got knocked back a couple of feet and then desinagrated. "That was easy." Sailor Uranus said while she rose to her feet.

"Too easy." Sailor Neptune said while walking over to help her girlfriend up. "The wind is not right…" 

"Your right, you always were Sailor Neptune or should I say Michiru princess of Neptune." The voice taunted the Sailor Senshi as a shadow in the figure of a man appeared above them. Sailor Neptune was shocked but then she got her guard up and the senshi went into fighting position. "Oh, don't worry I won't hurt you, at least not yet you see I have a very specific mission here, to win back what rightfully belongs to me!!!!" He screamed in fury as his face was shown in the moonlight.

"Hades…" Sailor Saturn whispered. Hades looked at Sailor Saturn and laughed evilly.

"Hey sis! What's up?" he mocked as she stood there frozen. 

"I thought that Queen Serenity locked you up?!" Sailor Uranus demanded as she started to charge up for her next attack.

"Well she did, but you see when Queen Beryl was released, so was I! Except I being the smart one hid on earth and started to build up my power so that I could one day reclaim what was rightfully mine!" he screamed. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask just stood there clueless to what was going on in front of them all either of them got out of it was that Hotaru during the Silver Millennium had a brother, but why didn't they know this? It was just as puzzling as that new senshi was.

"Daimons!" He suddenly cried out. "Attack!!" and with that word hundreds of daimons came out of nowhere and started attacking the Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she fought her way towards her princess. "Call the other Senshi we need them!" sailor moon nodded in agreement as she contacted Luna on her communicator. 

"Luna, get the inner Senshi! We need all of their help, hurry!" she couldn't say any more for her communicator was knocked out of her hand by a daimon. 

"Everyone guard Sailor Moon and let her power up!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask formed a circle around Sailor Moon.

"Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!!!!" she screamed as she twirled her scepter around, the blast knocked most of the daimons out but they were still coming back stronger than ever this time. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" an arrow of fire and a chain of golden hearts hit the daimons and destroyed some of them.

"Sailor Mars is back in business!" Sailor Mars shouted, she was very excited about the battle she knew that there was a chance that her friends and she would be hurt but it felt good to once again bear the power of Mars. The two senshi ran into the battle scene to help, right now there were only about 20 daimons left and their defenses were falling.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" 

"Uranus World Shaking!" the outers combined attacks and made it so that only around 10 daimons were left. The daimons formed a circle and suddenly one busted out of it and headed for sailor moon!

"Oh no you don't" two voices shouted from afar. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the combined attacks hit the daimon and it desinagrated right before Sailor Moon.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" she shouted as she ran towards the two and hugged them. "It's good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Usagi!" Sailor Mercury replied coolly. 

"We should save the greetings for later, it's time to party!" Sailor Jupiter said as she slammed her fist into her hand.

The nine Senshi lined up in a straight line and the nine daimons left lined up in front of them. 

"Hey doesn't this remind you of the time we faced the four sisters?" Sailor Mars said to Mercury while in battle position to face the daimon. "One on One."

Sailor Mercury giggled thinking of how great it was to be home, she hadn't been in tokyo since last Christmas and it was now mid September.

A sudden shadow appeared in line with the daimons. No one recognized her until they saw her fuku. It was the mysterious senshi…

"she must have immense power," sailor Jupiter whispered, "to flicker around like that whenever she wants to."

"I feel strange, yet familiar energy coming from her…" sailor mars commented.

Her eyes were dull and looked, as though she had no soul. Her staff appeared out of nowhere, she took it in her hands and it once again started glowing except this time with a purple light that was originating from the symbol of Saturn on her staff. During this time Sailor Saturn started to stagger, as though she was being drained of her energy. 

"Dark Earth Dream Illusion! Daimons turn into your senshi's worst fears and fight them, fight them to the death!" She screamed in rage. The daimons started glowing but they stayed the same, they only changed for the senshi of whom they were to fight. In front of Mamoru was Sailor Moon, but her hair had streaks of black running down on it, her wing black and the crescent moon on her forehead was like wicked Lady's.

"Hello Mamoru!" the daimon said, but only so that Tuxedo Kamen could hear, every thing around him disappeared and it was only he and Sailor Nega Moon. "What you actually bought my goodie goodie act, you knew that I never really loved you. I am and always have been this way, you were just too blind to see!" she laughed evilly and kicked the frozen Tuxedo Kamen in the stomach. He fell back and searched for a breath.

"No Usako! You would never help the Negaverse, never!" the illusion of Sailor Moon kept attacking him but he would only dodge, not daring to hurt what he thought was his love.

Sailor Mercury-

In front of her Usagi appeared. "Hi Ami!" she said smiling. Ami didn't quite understand anything she looked around her but all she saw was the school and all of the other students. 

"I don't understand." Sailor Mercury said mostly to herself. "The battle, what happened?" she asked Usagi when she realized that something wasn't quite right. Usagi's hair had black streaks going down it, Ami gasped as she saw a nega moon symbol on Usagi's forehead.

"Hey ami, want to join the Negaverse, it's the new fad everyone is doing it. But o I forgot." The daimon teased. "Your not like everyone else are you? Computer nerd. If it weren't for me then you'd have no friends you'd still be all alone." It snickered evilly for it could see that it was getting to her. "In fact I never liked you, none of us did we just used you to win but now that we're all part of the all mighty Negaverse…" Usagi said pointing behind her showing all of the sailor senshi in dark fuku's. They were all laughing at her. Sailor Mercury broke down and started crying when she realized that something wasn't right. She put her visor on and got the readings on all of the "senshi".

"What's wrong Ami?" the disguised daimon asked suddenly looking worried. Ami smiled.

"Nothing, I was just looking to see what your weakness is, Daimon and it seems I've found it." Ami laughed and started powering up. "You under estimated me, I am the Senshi of logic and intelligence, in other words, goodbye. Shine Aqua Illusion!" she screamed as the daimon turned back to normal and started fighting her one on one.

Sailor Mars-

Sailor Mars was powering up, getting ready for the daimon that was to try and fool her. She blinked and when she opened her eyes from it she was at the temple but it seemed that something was wrong, it was empty and was quiet, no wind.She tried to tune herself into what felt wrong, the daimon's energy. She couldn't find anything until suddenly a presence of great energy appeared in front of her. Her eyes opened and she saw someone whom she thought she would never see again.

"Mother!" She cried out as her emotions over come her. She ran towards her in tears, she went from 19 to 4 in her mother's arms. Rei looked almost exactly like her mother except her mother had her raven black hair cut the way Haruka's was.

"Don't worry Rei, everything will be alright I'm hear now." She said as she started stroking her daughter's hair. "And I'll never leave you again." The daimon slightly snickered and Rei was totally clueless she hadn't seen her mother for so many years it felt good to be a helpless little girl. The daimon lifted Rei up and looked her in the eye. "You are a pitiful example of a priestess, you haven't even reached your full power of mars yet!" she started scolding Sailor Mars as she just sat there in disbelief taking everything in as though it were a bullet to the heart. "And dropping out of college to become a rock star? What would your grandfather think of that?" Sailor Mars cringed at the thought, last Christmas her grandfather passed away, she wasn't even able to attend the funeral for she was too overwhelmed with work. Usagi and the other sailor senshi had arranged everything and Rei still regretted not coming although she paid her respects by saying a five minute prayer every day…"

A sudden gust of wind rustled the trees, the daimon looked up and saw a woman, and she had glittering brown eyes, black hair that fell down to her feet as she hovered near the trees. She seemed to be glowing with a light that was generated out of pureness and power. She was wearing a red evening gown that glittered in the light. Her head was down but she suddenly lifted it up. Her eyes were bright and full of energy.

"Let go of my daughter," as she spoke the ground seemed to rumble with power and her voice echoed with reassurance. Rei was pulled out of her childhood emotions and looked up in disbelief. 

On her forehead was the symbol of mars…

"I am Queen Celestia of Mars during the reign of Queen Serenity. Now I must ask you to free my daughter from this illusion." She spoke so powerfully but one thing that Rei didn't understand was, that was her mother in the 20th century Tokyo also, she remembered from pictures. How could she be queen of mars?

"Rei, my darling I will always love you and never give up, in the name of our galaxy." She smiled at her daughter, suddenly with a flash of golden light she was gone and Sailor Mars was one on one with the daimon.

Sailor Jupiter-

Sailor Jupiter was about to warn everybody to prepare for the worst when suddenly she was in the school courtyard. She saw Usagi and other students talking so she quickly ran over to her. Usagi was in her school uniform just like the old days but something was wrong, her eyes were cold and her hair had streaks of black run through it. Sailor Jupiter pulled Usagi apart from the others.

"Usagi." She whispered. "What happened to the battle?" she questioned the disguised daimon.

"You're talking to me?" Usagi laughed snobbishly as the other girls in the courtyard followed. Lita was confused as Usagi looked at her. "So the karate Maniac finally found a match, your looking for a battle and what are you dressed in fashion freak." She continued to laugh, sailor Jupiter stepped back in uncertainty, then she remembered the daimon. 

"Forgive me Usagi," she whispered to herself. "Hey Meatball head!" Sailor Jupiter screamed at the 'Usagi' in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Take this!" Sailor Jupiter charged at her and punched her in the gut. Usagi hardly even flinched.

"You know if you are a karate maniac, you should at least be good at it." She smiled sardonically as she suddenly transformed into what looked like 'Eternal Sailor Nega-Moon' she stood there and started powering up. Sailor Jupiter was also powering up, this time planning to use her full ability. They stood there, the daimon glowing with dark nega-moon energy and Sailor Jupiter with the green energy of Jupiter surrounding her and uplifting her powers both mentally and physically.

"Let's do this!" Sailor Jupiter said as she charged towards the daimon monster.

Sailor Pluto-

Sailor Pluto had her time orb ready; she wasn't going to let any daimon fool her. She was in the carnival watching all of the other sailor senshi start to be pulled into the mind warp when suddenly Sailor Pluto was in a flower garden. All around her pink roses and red roses grew. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and there was not one cloud in the sky. There was a certain stillness that seemed out of place in this vast garden, no birds chirping, no bees buzzing, not a sound of a person at all. Sailor Pluto held her guard as she slowly started walking forward. She had walked about fifteen minutes when she heard someone singing.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight," the voice was a familiar one and Sailor Pluto started running towards it. "Never running from a real fight." Sailor Pluto reached a dead end and their picking roses, was Small Lady. Sailor Pluto gasped and Chibi-Usa turned around to face the new arrival. She was (at this time) around 19 years old and was wearing a pale pink gown. Her eyes were a glittering red and her hair seemed a little odd to sailor Pluto, she had black streaks running through it…

"Sailor Pluto what are you doing here?" she asked in a child like voice, much like the one of dark lady. Sailor Pluto still had her guard up around the young princess, aware of the time stream's path.

"I know that you are not Small Lady so no matter what you do daimon, I shall defeat you on behalf of the future princess." Sailor Pluto said in her usual calm voice. Small Lady started to giggle, her dress suddenly turned into a fuku that was all black and brown, on her forehead was a black crescent moon turned upside down, just like when she was black lady…

"Luna P! Trap this slithering senshi at once!" suddenly Luna P popped up in a burst of smoke! It circled around Sailor Pluto and when it stopped she was stuck completely, not even able to speak!

"What, cat got your tongue?" Sailor Nega-Chibi Moon laughed evilly when a cloud of dark smoke appeared and Dark Lady's parent's appeared. Neo-Queen Serenity was wearing a black dress and the symbol of her heritage, the crescent moon was black and turned upside down just like dark lady's. King Endymion wore his regular tuxedo mask tuxedo but he had a rose in his hand that was black. In his other hand was a sword that looked as though it were longer at one point, it was cut at the handle and a sign of the moon shone on the bottom, you could barely see a rose that seemed to have been mostly cut off by something unknown. Now that Sailor Pluto noticed it, that was the normal sword that Endymion had, she remembered it appearing suddenly when the earth's dormant sleep was over. Both, king and queen had a sardonic smirk on their faces.

"Hello Sailor Pluto." Neo-Queen Serenity said, her voice was no longer kind and peaceful as her mother's once also was, it was evil and cold and had a sardonic twist to it.

Sailor Pluto realized that she could quickly escape the clutches of this daimon before the image of the Nega-Moon family sunk into her nerves. She lifted up her staff.

"Pluto Time Depressor!" She cried out the words of one of her most powerful attacks. The purple beam that had come out of her staff hit King Endymion, Queen Serenity and Black lady. They were all then engulfed into the purple light and when it disappeared all that was there was the daimon monster that looked very pissed off. The illusion disappeared and Pluto and the Daimon battled.

Sailor Uranus-

Sailor Uranus was very careful of what she knew was to come, she searched her memory for any sign of this new mysterious senshi, who was she, where did she come from? Were questions that filled here mind.

Sailor Uranus was surrounded by a cold emptiness she heard nothing but the sound of her breath that was trying to hide in order for her to spot the enemy. Slowly the faint sound of a violin could be heard.Uranus turned around trying to find where it was coming from but it would not work, the sound was coming out of nowhere. She closed her eyes and called upon the power of the winds to help guide her, a small breeze started and suddenly made a swift turn east. Uranus opened her eyes noticing this change and then she turned east.

The shape of a human body playing a violin started to appear out of the darkness. The woman's aqua green hair flowed freely over her shoulders as she put all of her soul into playing. Michiru would often do that, whenever Haruka heard her play she would be put into a trance like state that would clear her mind and help her relax. But the didn't fall for it, she knew what the winds were trying to tell her. They were trying to warn her to keep her guard up.

She slowly walked over to Michiru; she put her violin down and grinned at Haruka in a menacing way. "You felt the winds change, did you not?" she asked her love. Haruka did not dare to answer, for her insecurity of the winds was growing and her love for Michiru kept her in a slight trance. "There, there now you don't have to be afraid of me Haruka, it's Michiru." Her green eyes sparkled with love towards Haruka and yet something was still wrong with her, but she couldn't quite place it. There was a sort of emptiness…

Suddenly the winds changed drastically and Haruka found herself floating in the air above Galaxia's dimension in Galaxy TV. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus lay on the ground, nothing more to give they had tried their hardest to defeat her but they had failed, their mission was over. A pillar separated the two lovers as with the last of their strength grabbed hold of each other's hands as they each took their last breathe. Haruka and Michiru were in a field, a beautiful luscious field of the moon kingdom, they were dressed in marvelous gowns and in front of them stood a Sailor Senshi like one that was only seen in their dreams. She stood jut a little over 5' feet tall and was a little petite but you could feel the power of the planets flowing freely through her. Her raven black hair was let loose running just a little over her shoulders. Her fuku was a baby blue color and held in her left arm was a staff unlike any other ever seen by the two senshi. The top was a magnificent sword and as it progressed down, you could see the symbols of the planets engraved into it. "Welcome," she said softly. "I would like to fully welcome you to Elysion but it seems that it is not your time of passing yet, nor was it any of the others…" she said as Haruka and Michiru noticed the inner senshi sitting in the field wearing clothing that looked as though it came straight from the silver millennium. On the end of the field by a big oak tree was Endymion, he was staring off into the distance as though he was watching a far off battle, his tears cried out for his love, who had just seen his star seed. "I am the guardian of Senshi, or at least my spirit is. You see as I have explained many times to the other senshi since they have arrived. You serve a greater purpose later on in this battle for eternal peace. In order for there to once again be a time of silver millennium you must defeat your most powerful of enemies. Hades, the one that even Chaos fears... He is the rightful heir to the thrown of Saturn although I am very sure that your memories have been fully erased. I don't have much more time; he will call upon me once again soon. The day that Beryl attacked was the day that Hades was first imprisoned; Queen Serenity along with the other royal families of the silver millennium could sense his power and hatred growing for our time. The one thing alive that he did not despise of was our princess, Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom. But she fell in love with my brother and he felt the same way for her, I have not long to explain." She said as Haruka and Michiru just stood there stupidly with their mouths hanging wide open in disbelief. Who was this mysterious Sailor Senshi? And why did her staff glow with the power of the planets? 

"Nnnnnnoooooo!!!!" a shout was heard as Sailor Uranus turned around. The daimon was not in disguise, but in it's natural state, which Haruka found amazing. "She got to you!" the daimon powered up to attack, and acting on instinct Sailor Uranus took out her Space Sword Blaster.

Sailor Neptune-

Neptune had also seen the visions that Uranus had, however she was able to stay longer for she hid her power level so that the daimon could not find her. Sailor Neptune suddenly noticed the similarities between the senshi standing before her and the new dark senshi! The fuku was the same, the staff and yet this one spoke with sympathy, love, and compassion. Her face was revealed. Her eyes were ruby red, which matched the color of Small Lady's. They were full of hope for the Sailor Senshi, and they were strained as though she wished she could somehow help. Her hair was down to her shoulders, black and yet had pink highlights running down it. She was almost an exact replica of Small Lady. That fact shocked Sailor Neptune, how could a Sailor Senshi, never seen nor mentioned by any others, including Sailor Pluto look like the future princess of the silver millennium. Before she could come to any conclusions she felt a sudden change in the winds as she once again looked down at the dream, which she had once forgotten.

"Queen Beryl was just a decoy that fateful day on the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity was on Saturn with Sailor Pluto, and I. We thought that we had a foolproof plan; in fact Serenity had already made preparations for a ball scheduled for that very night…

Sailor Neptune started remembering, remembering the past, which was erased from her mind. There was another Senshi, 9 planets; one moon each had a guardian. Some were more powerful than others in certain areas, apart they would be severely beaten and yet together, one whole complete team they were indomitable! Neptune had always felt that someone was missing, although she could never quite place it in her mind, something else always found a way to interrupt that thought, there was no exception now…

"There you are!" the daimon yelled as the vision of the moon garden and the mysterious senshi disappeared into the darkness. Sailor Neptune turned around and forgot almost completely of what she was thinking. "You ready to fight?!" the daimon egged her on as the battle begun.

Sailor Saturn-

Her silence Glaive was held high at her elbow, ready to attack. She saw only nothingness now. Only the sound of her heart beating, racing to get out of the illusion could be heard. She listened closely to the earth, nothing…

"Hotaruuuuu!" an echo of a voice flared inside of her ears. She spun around, trying to find out where the mysterious voice came from. "Oh your so funny Hotaru! I'm right here!" the voice came from behind. Sailor Saturn held onto her Silence Glaive as though her life depended on it. She turned around sharply and had the point of the glaive to the person's head before they could do anything about it. Unfazed by this sudden movement, the little girl whom was Hotaru's one and best friend started to giggle. Chibi-Usa's pink hair was up in those same weird shaped odango's. Her eyes were so bright and full of life, but Sailor Saturn knew that this was a daimon, no matter how much it resembled her friend. 

Chibi-Usa giggled while Sailor Saturn let up a little bit, just enough so that the daimon could walk away. Chibi-Usa turned around suddenly as though she had heard something. Then she looked at Hotaru, but now she was serious and in there Hotaru truly saw the future princess of the silver millennium. "They're coming for me! Please Hotaru, protect me!" She cried as invisible foes started to carry her off. Sailor Saturn wanted to help the image of her friend so much, but she knew that it was not the real Chibi-Usa.Tears flowed freely out of her bright red eyes as she made her final attempt of making contact with Sailor Saturn. "They want the guardian of Senshi, the key is in the past, please Hotaru help me! Get Sailor P!!!" Hotaru started running towards the image of Chibi-Usa when an invisible field stopped her and threw her back about 100 ft.The field became visible and it molded into a daimon that started attacking the confused Sailor Saturn, "but if that's the daimon, then who was…" she though to herself as she began to fight.

Sailor Moon was ready for the worst, she saw all of the other sailor senshi battling the daimons, calling out petty threats when she realized that they were truly inside an illusion and whenever she would try to get to them, an invisible force field around each one would throw her back drained. This whole time the unknown senshi stood on top of the Ferris wheel, watching Sailor Moon trying so hard to help her comrades. Her face was hidden in the shadows, and her staff was glowing a black color, a slight humming was heard coming off of it. Sailor Moon heard it and looked atop of the Ferris wheel. 

"About time." The senshi said as she jumped off of it and made a perfect landing not less than two feet in front of Sailor Moon. "My master wishes a meeting…" she was suddenly hit in the head from behind. Both senshi turned around and Sailor Moon saw someone whom she thought she wouldn't see for a thousand years…

"How dare you try and threaten my future mother! I am Sailor Chibi-Moon and in the name of the future, you're out of here!" Usagi couldn't believe it, for so long had she wished for the day that she would see her future daughter again. Chibi-Usa's hair was longer and looked around the age of Dark Lady. Her eyes shown brightly with spirit and the symbol of the moon was glowing on her forehead.

The mysterious senshi suddenly fell at the site of Chibi-Usa. Images, memories of a time so long ago haunted her…

A small girl was crying, her shoulder length pink hair covered her devastated face. Rain started to fall lightly over the rose garden in the royal courtyard of earth. She felt that she had no purpose in this life; she didn't get along with the other girls, not even Serenity princess of the moon. Her only friend was her older brother Endymion. Lightening struck the tree next to her and she jumped up startled, her hair flowing freely back over her shoulders as her red eyes stared curiously at what had happened. Standing in place of the tree was someone only known as a legend, Sailor Galaxia.

"W-w-who are you?" the little girl brought up the courage to mutter at the legendary senshi.

Galaxia smiled, she wasn't even whole, just a picture, a mere glimpse of her soul. "The question is, who are you?" Galaxia asked sternly as her kind smile turned into a sardonic grin. That caused the little girl to cry more as Galaxia once again got control of herself. "I'm sorry, I haven't been myself, something is inside of me, but I mustn't worry you with that, Serenity will solve that problem" Galaxia said smiling as she looked at the moon. She looked back down at the young girl "How ever, you have a different role in history to play." She said as the image disappeared and floating where Galaxia's image had stood was a small wand like nothing the girl had never seen before, it was about 6 inches long and had a baby blue crystal at the top of it. Carved into the wand was a red rose. The little girl could feel energy pulsing off of it with every breath she took so she walked towards it…

Sailor Moon was shocked and while what now seemed was her enemy staggered and looked as though she was in a trance, she ran towards her future daughter. The Senshi quickly snapped out of the trance in rage. She looked at Sailor Chibi-Moon, her red eyes cold and dark. Chibi-Usa just stared at the opponent, she looked so much like her. It was like she knew that woman from somewhere, some how…

"Earth!" a shattering voice filled the sky as the mysterious senshi stood up at command. "Come back! It seems that the circumstances differ from what we had expected so I shall devise a new plan!" the voice was cold, emotionless. A black portal opened up behind the senshi, she looked at Chibi-Usa and for one second, one tiny second the future moon princess could see a soul, reaching trying to get out and be free…

She jumped backwards into the portal without a single word, Sailor Moon fainted from exhaustion, it seems that the senshi had somehow been draining the leader of the senshi the whole time without her knowing it, how could someone have so much power over them? And what was with that staff whenever one of the senshi became ill or drained it would glow with the color of their planet…

Chibi-Usa remained a secret, none of the other senshi had even noticed the teenage princess sitting on a bench covered by shadow for they were trying to figure out what was with this new enemy.

Usagi sat with her head on Mamoru's shoulder and his arm around hers as Haruka paced back and forth in front of them. The inner senshi were sitting on the bench next to the one that Mamoru and Usagi had. Setsuna, still in the form of Sailor Pluto leaned against a pole holding onto her garnet rod tightly. Hotaru had passed out from exhaustion and was lying on a bench near the other senshi. Michiru and Haruka paced back and forth in front of the other senshi. 

Few words were exchanged by the senshi. Haruka stopped pacing and stood, leaning against a pole. She slammed her fist into it and let out a defying yell. Startled (and woken up ^_^) Usagi stood and looked at the frustrated Sailor Uranus. 

"You said that you knew him." She said softly. "That man, you called him Hades." Haruka turned to face Usagi. Her eyes were as cold as they were the time when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen faced Sailor Uranus and Neptune, trying to get Lizzie's heart crystal back.

"Hades, the rightful heir to the planet Saturn." She looked down and made a fist out of anger.

"Queen Serenity had locked him up, in fact that was why the moon kingdom was unguarded the day that Queen Beryl attacked. If the Queen were there the whole time then we would have easily defeated her, but Serenity was on a moon of Saturn with Sailor Pluto and…" Michiru stopped suddenly and seemed as though she was trying to remember something. "It's surrounded by a haze, Queen Serenity must have blocked her out of our memories while we were being reincarnated." She said. "It was the senshi, the most powerful one, even more powerful than our Hotaru here." She said as everyone looked at the sleeping Hotaru. "But that is all I can remember…" Michiru said sounding disappointed in herself.

"The warrior with the ruby red eyes and wild pink hair…" Sailor Pluto whispered with her head down. She lifted her head up and looked at the senshi. "She was an outsider, one of us and yet there was a barrier she got along with none of us," Sailor Pluto looked at Usagi. "Not even you my dear Serenity…" 

"Mommy…" a voice cried out only slightly above the tone of a whisper. "it's the girl, the one from the earth that's giving off this power, is that why Hades craves her?" the sailor senshi turned to the sleeping Hotaru.

"Lets go." Haruka said as she walked over to Hotaru and picked her up. She placed her gently in her new red BMW convertible. "Let's meet tomorrow, at the arcade…" Haruka climbed into her car, Michiru and Setsuna following…

"Chibi-Usa…" a soft voice whispered in the cold mist of the morning. The princess from the future stood in her place, not budging but being aware of what could happen and was ready to attack if this was an oncoming enemy. A figure started to emerge form the defying fog. He stood about six feet tall; his white hair was cut short and flowed wildly. A diamond shaped jewel marked his forehead and a golden horn sticking out of the top of his skull.

"Helios…" she whispered softly as she started running towards him. They hugged tightly and Chibi-Usa started crying.

"What's wrong?" Helios asked worriedly.Chibi-Usa pushed him away and looked him in the eye.

"Crystal Tokyo…" she cried softly as she turned around and looked at the disappearing city. Helios was shocked, he had come because he had felt dreams disappearing but he had never imagined this…

"It's all gone, they're all gone!" she sobbed.

"Then go back and save them my princess." Helios suddenly said, Chibi-Usa looked at him with questioning eyes not knowing what he meant. "You still possess the key of time and the golden dream mirror as long as you keep your dreams close to your heart then you will not disappear and you can use that key to go back in time to see when the event happened that leads up to this!" he said with loving eyes towards the pink princess.

"Will you come with me?"

"I'm afraid that I can not, it is your journey and yours alone but you can call upon the golden crystal whenever you please." As he said that he closed his eye and put his hands up to his horn, a golden crystal vaporized out of thin air and held it in front of Chibi-Usa. She took out her transformation brooch, the one that was last used to help stop Nehelenia from changing the future by killing Mamoru. Helios placed the golden crystal above the brooch and a miraculous light surrounded the brooch and the crystal. When it disappeared what was left was a beautiful gold crescent moon necklace that seemed to light up the empty world and glittered continuously.

"It's beautiful!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she kissed Helios then stepped back a few feet.

Helios smiled and Chibi-Usa started crying. "Be strong, with the golden crystal in possession, I will always be with you just keep it close to your heart and never hesitate to call upon me…" he said as he started to disappear. Chibi-Usa took out the time key and lifted it up above her head. Pink energy started to form around and swept her off the ground and into a little white cloud that had appeared. She look down at her home and promised that she would come back and save everyone…

"Chibi-Usa! Yo, you little runt get up!" Chibi-Usa sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to forget the memory enclosed in a dream, which she had just received. "About time I've been trying to get you up for a half hour!"

"Well it's not my fault you stupid meatball head!" Chibi-Usa yelled back. Usagi took a moment to once again study her daughter from the future. It seems that at this age Chibi-Usa looked much more like her future mother than even Usagi had expected. They were exact replicas besides Chibi-Usa's pink hair and red eyes.

"Come-on, we have to get you out of here before Minako and Rei wake-up." Usagi said kindly. Chibi-Usa nodded and put on a tank top and a pair of overalls. She tied her hair into her odd shaped odango's and shoved it into a hat. Usagi went into the bathroom to wash her face and Chibi-Usa decided to wait outside in the kitchen.

Usagi and Minako's apartment was pretty decent, it was a two bedroom with a kitchen and a living room but because Usagi was going to marry Mamoru and move out soon, Minako was looking for a new roommate. Chibi-Usa quietly tip toed over to the fridge and opened it. It was full of junk food and Chibi-Usa started grabbing some to make herself a snack.

"Usagi?" a voice asked from behind Chibi-Usa. "Is that you, you meatball head it's freaking 4 in the morning!" Rei started lecturing Chibi-Usa whom she thought was Usagi. "Turn around!" she demanded. Chibi-Usa slowly turned around but kept her eyes closed, which made Rei sweat drop. 

"Hi Rei!" Chibi-Usa said pretending to be Usagi. "Cough! Umm… don't go near me I'm sick" she pretended to cough again and Rei was too weirded out to ask questions so she went back into the living room and put the TV on. 

Usagi walked out of her bedroom dressed in a black tank top and pink petal pushers. "Hi Rei!" she said cheerfully as she walked past her friend and out the door with Chibi-Usa. Rei looked at the door. "Huh? I thought that she was wearing overalls…" she let it pass and put on the Japanese version of MTV.

"Usagi, where are we going anyway?" Chibi-Usa asked her future mother as they got into Usagi's car.

"To Mamoru's." she stated. Chibi-Usa got nervous, she knew that Mamoru would make her tell them why she was there again, but Usagi was too happy to even have that question cross her mind yet. They pulled up to Mamoru's building and stepped out of the car. Chibi-Usa looked at the building, filled with memories from when she lived in the 20th Century with Usagi and her family. "Chibi-Usa, hurry up!" Usagi called out at Chibi-Usa while opening the door to Mamoru's building. Chibi-Usa quickly ran after her.

DING-DONG!!! Chibi-Usa rang the doorbell of his apartment as Usagi searched her purse for her key. "Found it!" she exclaimed happily as she pushed the key into the lock and twisted it to open the door. "Mamo-Chan!" Usagi screamed as she and Chibi-Usa entered the apartment.

"Usako? What are you doing here at this time of the morning?" The sleepy Mamoru complained as he walked out of his bedroom. Chibi-Usa quickly ran into the bathroom so that Usagi could explain everything before Mamoru could become too stressed.

"Hi honey!" Usagi said as she ran over to Mamoru and kissed him on the cheek. "Could you sit down for a second?" Usagi asked as she sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter?" he asked now fully awake.

"I have two things to tell you…" Usagi said hesitantly. "Well, the first thing is that someone that we know from the past, even though she isn't from it is here…" Mamoru looked at her confused, what was she talking about? Some one from their past who wasn't from it? "And second, she made me promise not to tell anyone except you so you can't tell anyone that she's back either!" Usagi burst out as she ran to the bathroom. "Come-On you little squirt! I told him now you have to come out of there!" Usagi screamed. Mamoru ran to his bathroom door here he found Usagi pulling what looked like her identical twin out of the bathroom.

"You such a meatball head Usagi!" Chibi-Usa shouted as Usagi pulled off the teen's hat. They both fell on their faces and then got up to face Mamoru.

"Hi…" Chibi-Usa said…

"Andrew!" Mamoru shouted as he walked into the arcade with Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Andrew had finished medical school and now worked as a doctor but usually came to the arcade with his and Reika's kids. (Surprise!) Reika was offered a much better deal in Tokyo after about a year at that other place so she moved back and her and Andrew eloped within a week.

"Hey Mamoru! Usagi!" Andrew called as he got up from playing a Sailor Moon video game with his children. He ran over to them and looked at Chibi-Usa as though he had known her from somewhere, or remembered her. "Chibi-Usa!" he said finally remembering (it seems that Luna P's spells are stronger than we all thought!)

"Hi Andrew!" Chibi-Usa said cheerfully.

"Wow you two sure look alike, you sure that your not twins?" he asked joking which irritated both princesses

"Are you kidding, she doesn't look a thing like me!"

"Yeah! I don't have her fat head!" Chibi-Usa shouted back as the doors to the arcade opened.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late I slept in!" a girl screamed as she ran right past Usagi and Chibi-Usa fighting and to the counter where she put her uniform t-shirt over her outfit and ran back to them. "How'd you get in here?" she asked looking at Andrew.

He sweat dropped and explained how he used to work here and still had a key. 

Meanwhile Chibi-Usa looked at the girl, she seemed so familiar yet she couldn't quite grasp who this lady was. She was about 5' 3" and had pink hair with black streaks running down it. Her eyes were baby blue with a hint of red in them. 

Luna walked into the arcade when everyone was being introduced. "Hi my names Usagi!" Usagi said cheerfully as she shook the girl's hand.

"Hi, I'm Crystal!" She replied cheerfully as both the girls had de ja vu. Luna looked at Crystal studying her. Her energy is immense!Luna thought to herself as she walked over to Usagi and purred.

"Luna!" Usagi shouted as she picked up her cat and held her like a baby. When Chibi-Usa saw Luna she ran into the bathroom knowing that Luna would tell everyone if she found out that Chibi-Usa was there…

"We need more energy! Daimon Gerakito! Go collect energy from the people of Tokyo and bring it to me, we have yet released the full power of the Negaverse!" Hades screamed out as a mysterious shadow fled out of the room and into the streets of Tokyo…

"Gerakito! Gerakito! Gerakito!" the shadow screamed as it raced down the streets collecting the energy of everyone within five feet of it. It sensed great energy a few blocks by so it sped up and flew towards the arcade…

"SO how long have you lived here, we've never seen you around before." Usagi asked.

"Oh, I just moved here from New York City," Crystal replied quickly.

"America! You're an American!!!" Usagi screamed! She loved to here stories about America, that's where she and mamoru were going to go for their honeymoon. Crystal never got to answer for the shadow daimon burst through the window, causing shards of glass to come flying at the people inside. 

Andrew was knocked unconscious and was hanging over his children, protecting them. Usagi had been knocked against a sailor moon video game and had a cut on her forehead that blood slowly dripped down from. Mamoru was knocked against a candy machine and seemed unconscious. Crystal had somehow managed to get behind the counter and in her hand she held a small scepter. On the scepter was a golden crystal that seemed to pulse with every breath she took.

Gerakito took the form of a red-tailed hawk and flew over to Usagi. Its wings turned into arms and grabbed her shoulders. Pink energy started to flow from her into a small black tattoo on the daimon's shoulder…

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted from behind Gerakito. It turned its head to find a woman who looked around 20 years old standing atop of the counter. Her pink hair shone magnificently as it flowed freely over her shoulders and her baby blue skirt swayed back and forth with the wind. In her left hand was a sword that seemed to extend down to the ground. Engraved on it were the signs of the planets of the silver millennium and even more that weren't recognized by Chibi-Usa who was staring at her through the bathroom door. 

She looks just like that other senshi!!! Chibi-Usa thought, but her hair was brighter and her energy was purer…

"You should fight someone who has the ability to fight back!" The mysterious senshi cried as she jumped towards the daimon, kicked it across the room and landed neatly on her feet.

"You!!! Earth!!!!" The daimon screamed as it recognized the woman from inside of Hades' lair.

"Yes, it seems that's who I am and yet I am not the one that you know of." She answered calmly. "And it seems that your time is up!" she suddenly cried out as she took her scepter and started twirling it around like a baton. "Earth Galactic Beam!" A yellow beam shot from the point of the sword from the scepter, when it hit the daimon it disinagrated immediately. 

The Senshi looked over at Usagi and seemed to mutter something that sounded like a prayer of some sort, all that Chibi-Usa could get out of it was:

"The light of hope, my friend. I beg of you to help protect my brother… I will be watching over you but… she is pure evil and yet is a part of me…" She then left and Chibi-Usa ran out the back entrance in search of her but the mysterious senshi was nowhere to be found. When she re-entered the building Usagi was being helped up by Mamoru and Crystal, Andrew had already left to bring his children home.

"What the hell was that?" Crystal asked as she looked out of the window. 

"I have no idea…" Usagi said acting as if she were ignorant to the whole even.

"Whatever it was I'll get fried! How am I going to explain this to the boss!" Crystal whined. Chibi-Usa giggled as she ran over to them, she liked crystal and sensed something about her but what that was wasn't revealed yet.

Chibi-Usa quickly announced that she "had to go do something" when Luna started to stir. She put her had on and bumped into a young couple walking into the arcade. "Sorry!" she yelled as she turned her head and quickly ran away when she saw that is was Haruka and Michiru. 
    
    _ _
    
     


End file.
